Useful Items (D
This is a list of useful items that might sometimes get ignored or are from more obscure sources or whose effect I changed. Most of the items have a specific gameplay related effect, while some are more needed for general role-play. Items I created myself can be found under Items or more generally under Category:Homebrewn. Everything in this list is also automatically counting as approved, if it's not already part of the general list. Alchemy Defoliator This vile liquid has a muddy brown hue and smells of rotten plant life. You can throw a flask of defoliator as a grenadelike weapon. On a direct hit, it deals 2d4 points of damage to plant creatures and kills normal plants of Medium-size or smaller. The splash damage from defoliator deals 1 point of damage to plant creatures and kills normal plants that are smaller than Medium-size. The damage is not limited to living plants: wooden objects such as doors and wooden weapons also take damage from defoliator, though their hardness applies. (AaEQ 32) DC 20, 20 gp, 1 lb. Stonebreaker Acid This special form of acid affects only stone. You can throw stonebreaker acid as a grenadelike weapon. Acid ordinarily deals half damage to objects (see Attack an Object in Chapter 8 of the Player’s Handbook). A direct hit on a stone surface ignores hardness and deals 3d10 points of damage. On the round after a direct hit, stonebreaker acid deals a further 2d10 points of damage. (AaEQ 32) DC 20, 20 gp, 1 lb. Equipment Brewmaker, Dwarven Treasured among dwarven warriors in the field, the brewmaker is a pressurized container that vaguely resembles a percolator. When water, hops, and other ingredients are added, it creates a thin beer in only a 6 days. The taste is dreadful, but thirsty soldiers take what they can get. The Fortitude save to resist intoxication from this beer has a DC of 10. (AaEQ 22) Construction: Craft (Metalwork) DC 15. Earplugs Made from solid sponge or cork, earplugs grant a +2 circumstance bonus on saves against sonic attacks or extreme loud sound, but they also impose a –4 penalty on Listen checks when worn.(AaEQ 22) Heat Mat This 1-foot-by-1-foot square mat is made of heat-absorbing materials. It can withstand temperatures of up to 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit, even when a hot item is placed directly on it, and will not catch fire.(AaEQ 22) Mess Kit This lightweight metal kit contains a bowl, plate, fork, spoon, and cup.(AaEQ 22) Construction: Craft (Metalwork) DC 5. Pestle and Mortar A stone bowl and crusher used to grind material down to powder. It is vital for using the Alchemy skill and for creating potions.(AaEQ 22) Tongs, Metal These are 1-foot-long metal tongs used to pick up objects without touching them directly.(AaEQ 22) Construction: Craft (Metalwork) DC 5. Cloak, Forester’s Woven from several pieces of green and brown canvas, these large ponchos aid anyone trying to hide in a forest environment. The carefully chosen colors blend in with the vegetation, and the poncho’s loose shape obscures the humanoid form. Forester’s cloaks provide a +1 circumstance bonus on Hide checks made in a forest.(AaEQ 22) Crossbow Sight, Dwarven This device comes in two parts: an eyepiece that attaches to the stock of a crossbow and a sight that is affixed to the end of the weapon. When calibrated properly, the sights allow the user to focus more carefully on a target. The user treats targets as if they were two range increments closer. It has no effect on targets within the first two range increments.(AaEQ 22) Springwall This dwarven-crafted device consists of a very thin wire mesh that is tightly wrapped up into a ball roughly the size of a fist. When the ball is thrown and strikes a hard surface, it springs open, creating a flexible metal mesh wall 10 feet high and 10 feet wide (hardness 0, 5 hp). The extremely thin mesh is difficult to see (Spot check DC 20). A creature who walks or runs into the mesh must make a Reflex save (DC 15) to avoid being entangled as if by a net (see Chapter 7 of the Player’s Handbook). Once the springwall has been used in this manner, it cannot be used again.(AaEQ 22) Construction: Craft (Gunsmithing) DC 20. Percolator Considered the most important part of a mess kit, a percolator boils water to make coffee and other, more exotic hot drinks. If used in desperation as a weapon, the contents of a full boiling percolator deal 1d3 points of heat damage (max range 5 feet).(AaEQ 22) Grappling Hook, Collapsible This small grappling hook has flat, retractable tines that fold out to create a working hook. It functions exactly like a normal grappling hook, except that it increases the DC by +4 for Search checks to find it when folded up and hidden among a person’s garments.(AaEQ 22) Grappling Ladder This is a premade rope ladder with two small grappling hooks on one end. The given price and weight is per 10 feet of ladder. Once the grappling ladder is in place, it reduces the DC for any Climb check above 10 to 10.(AaEQ 22) Glass Cutter This special device lets you cut through glass panes without cracking or shattering them in the process. The glass cutter makes a circular hole anywhere from 3 inches to 16 inches in diameter. To use it quietly, make a Dexterity check (DC 15). If the check fails, the glass shatters with a loud crash (+4 circumstance bonus on Listen checks to hear it). You can make an Open Lock check instead if you are trained in that skill. (AaEQ 22) Whetstone This whetstone let's you sharpen your blades. (PH 128) Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 Equipment